life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Are You Ready for Me
"Are You Ready For Me" is a single by the band Pretty Vicious that is played by the fictional band Firewalk in the first episode of Before the Storm. It can later be heard on the radio in the next episodes of the game. Lyrics :Hush :Let's kick it in to touch :And wash away the sludge :That's withering our minds :Words :A message to the world :To let the masses learn that someone holds a light :Yeah, I'm ready for you. (x2) :Yeah, I'm ready for you now :Are you ready for me? (x2) :Are you ready for me now? :'Cause we've waited all our lives :And now's our fucking time :'Cause we've waited all our lives :Yeah, we're coming :Rage :Or maybe it's my age :Or maybe I'm a plague :In every class a clown :Hope :'Cause radio's a joke :'Cause all they do is talk and bring the nation down :Yeah, I'm ready for you. (x2) :Yeah, I'm ready for you now :Are you ready for me? (x2) :Are you ready for me now? :'Cause we've waited all our lives :And now's our fucking time :'Cause we've waited all our lives :Yeah, we're coming :Damned :I'm caught up in a trance :Of youthful arrogance :A voice who's fueled by pain :Lost :And no one gave a toss :But now we've took our slot and so the story changed :Yeah, I'm ready for you. (x2) :Yeah, I'm ready for you now :Are you ready for me? (x2) :Are you ready for me now? :'Cause we've waited all our lives :And now's our fucking time :'Cause we've waited all our lives :Yeah, we're coming Interpretation As this is the very first song that introduces the players to Life is Strange: Before the Storm, the title "Are You Ready For Me" can be described as a song that symbolizes preparation to the player to play and understand the role as Chloe. Chloe's character also relates on how the song's beat portray to her. As the enraging sounds from the electric guitar and heavy beat of the drum also symbolizes the rage and carefree melody, much like how she's doing on her rebellious life by deflecting the rules and disrespecting the higher-ups just to escape from the life she's on, Lyrics and storywise, the song also described the life of Chloe after Max and William left. At the first verse, it explains that Chloe begins her life anew by washing everything the pain from the past that tragically causes her whole being. On the pre-chorus to the chorus of the song, the repeated lines "I'm Ready For You" and "Are You Ready For Me" means that she's ready for everything whatever that throws onto her and she's already waited long enough and now's her time to show what's she has been developed with the vocalist screams with pride and attitude, much like Chloe's screams her arrogance that everything surrounds in her life that tries to stop her path. Second verse of the song is also what's best describes Chloe, as it describes her teen-angst persona and how hope is lost for her thanks to the abandoment felt by her father and her bestfriend. On the final two lines of the given verse, "Cause radio's a joke/'Cause all they do is talk and bring the nation down" may not describe something, but it can be indicated the "radio" is the people surrounds Chloe (nation) and tries to knock her over upside down verbally. On the bridge of the song, is where her past life and the felt of being abandoned takes in. The first four lines, "Damned/I'm caught up in a trance/Of youthful arrogance/A voice who's fueled by pain" is where it describes that the loss of both of Chloe's love ones is the cause that half of Chloe's conciousness was, philosophically, lost. Her youthful Chloe is what makes her feel alive because of how Max and especially William treats her and how extremely painful that was when they've lost before her. On the final lines of the bridge, this is were the start realizing that as no one is going to save her from the pain she's suffering in, including her mother, then it's time to leave the old Chloe behind and start a new chapter as the new Chloe. Videos Navigation pt-br:Are You Ready For Me ru:Are You Ready For Me Category:Soundtrack Category:Soundtrack (Before the Storm) Category:Before the Storm Category:Season 1